Dance with Me
by YoshiFurbyPhoenixGirl257
Summary: "I still can't believe I finally managed to meet you again.  I think I must be dreaming."  How many times had that been truly nothing more than dream?  Nightly phantoms haunt Jack, urging him forward.


"Jack..." 

Groggy, the boy stirred from his sleep. He knew that voice, it was _her_ voice.

"Jack," the voice repeated.

A melancholic smile spread over Jack's face. _Lacie, Lacie..._ Had there ever been anyone more beautiful, more perfect, more precious? No, _of course _not. Since meeting that angel, because he met that angel, Jack had met many other people. _Such an annoying, despicable, hateful lot (But it's alright, as long as they help me meet you, it's alright)._ None of them, not a single one, were worthy of licking Lacie's shoe.

"You must come and find me Jack," the voice cajoled.

A halfhearted laugh escaped Jack's lips. _I know,_ he thought, wiping the not yet shed tears from his eyes. _I know. I want to see you again, Lacie, believe me, I want to see you again so much._

"I'll find you, I'll definitely find you," Jack clambered up from where he slept, "La-" 

He froze. "Nope," the girl said. Right in front of him, eyes a shade of crimson Jack would never forget closed in a dazzling smile, her black hair somehow even more silkily lustrous than he had imagined framing her pale figure – knelt Lacie, her forefinger tapping playfully between Jack's eyes. "I found you. Again." She stood up, grabbing Jack's wrists and pulling him to his feet as she did so. Heart hammering, Jack stared in disbelief as Lacie chuckled, dancing back just out of his reach, her smile flashing again and again and again, that wonderful brilliant smile, _Lacie, Lacie, Lacie, Lacie Lacie Lacie..._

"You're so silly, Jack. You still haven't found me, not even once." Pirouetting, leaping, skipping, Lacie's dancing never hesitated as she spoke. Humiliation flushed over Jack, and tears ran out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he half whispered, voice hoarse. "I've been trying so hard- Wah!" One moment Lacie spun beside him, the next she swept him into her dance, and she's laughing again.

"It's okay," one hand moved out of the rhythm of Lacie's dance, wiping away Jack's tears.

Jack's breath shuddered at the contact. "La-Lacie..."

Her smile deepened. "I said it's okay."

Who was he to argue? Jack's eyes widened, but he accepted Lacie's words, and surrendered himself to Lacie's swift waltz and the bliss of being with _her_. His angel, his sun, his everything. Waltz? He had thought it a waltz, but it certainly wasn't, not anymore. Her dancing seemed wild, cascading from one form to another, and she flowed between dances in a single, exciting, instant that stole his breath away. Jack never thought he would be able to keep up with her, this insane, beautiful dance, this crazy, wonderful girl. Somehow, though, his steps matched hers. She laughed in her enjoyment.

"Hey, Jack," she called over a music they alone could hear, "Why don't you come dance with me?" she asked, and then her exhaustive dance somehow ceased, Jack's skin covered with a sheen of sweat. Panting, Jack looked at her in confusion. Lacie smiled – smirked? - and ruffled Jack's hair. Jack winced a slightly, and Lacie leaned to Jack's ear.

"Come and find me."

Jack frowned. "But..." _Aren't you already here?_

Hands behind her back, Lacie now backed away from Jack. Panic rose in him, and he stumbled towards Lacie. _Please, don't leave me again, Lacie-! You can't – not now... Lacie... Lacie! _ Her crimson eyes closed and ebony crowned head shook. "You haven't found me yet," a terrifying realization washed over Jack, freezing his pursuit of the retreating girl. "Ah, but don't worry. It won't be long now. You can do it, Jack," her smile's softening promised her assurance. "So, do you promise to dance with me soon?" Another broadening of her grin, and she turned on her foot, disappearing from sight. Stunned, Jack watched her leave.

"I'm coming," he whispered, "I'll find you," he called, "_PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!"_ he shouted after his dream. Clenching his hands together, he looked at the ground. "I want to see you again," he whispered. _"I'll absolutely dance with you,_" he promised. Sighing, he looked up, to where Lacie had last been visible. He couldn't say he knew she'd wait for him. It had already been such a long time... An eternity, as far as he was concerned. But even if she didn't remember, he wanted – had to – find her.

Morning came and Jack's dream melded with his already adamant resolve; to find Lacie, no matter what it took.

**This sucks, writing has a mind of its own, and I lack the discipline to properly temper this fanfiction. It was _supposed_ to be... Less strange of a meeting between Jack and Lacie, it was supposed to a lot more natural and it was supposed to be that Jack really thought he had met Lacie and didn't realize the truth until he woke up and he was supposed to be really, er, upset about that and it was supposed to underline some of the emotional hardship Jack struggled through during those eight years... I think I failed on all those counts. I think that Lacie might be slightly ooc in this, but this 'Lacie' is a figment of Jack's imagination, and that should account for the changes in character. A short, quick (oh, but here's the question I'm dying to know the answer to, is it sweet?) drabble to fulfill a need to write something for Pandora Hearts fulfills its purpose, even if I'm not particularly thrilled with it. I'm just glad its markedly easier than the Retrace chapter (Such a love/hate relationship with that fanfiction, I swear...) and a Lacie oneshot (In a word, challenging) I've been alternately avoiding and struggling with, and that I managed to 'finish' something... **

**It should go without saying that 67's two page spread... Okay, I should say inspired this, but, no, it _hijacked_ it. In anycase, obvious influence. Was that cheap of me? Reviews would be love. **


End file.
